Si puedo
by SaKaSu
Summary: Tenten se da cuenta que depende mucho de su equipo y busca de alguien  que pueda ayudarla a mejorar individualmente, el elegido es Kakashi, que  en un encuentro amistoso, ella desahoga sus frustraciones ante el  jounin que la provoca para sacar lo mejor.


Éste fic es producto de un reto, donde dichos personajes tenían que ser los protagonistas.

* * *

><p><strong>Anything you can do,<strong>

**I can do better.**

**I can do anything**

**Better than you.**

¿Quién pensaría que Tenten era una joven orgullosa? Hacía un tiempo ya que se había prometido dejar de depender de los demás, había buscado a alguien que la entrenara y el voluntario fue… si, Hatake Kakashi.

El albino había descubierto esa nueva característica en la kunoichi y sabría como explotarla para ayudar a la joven chunin en su crecimiento como ninja de Konoha.

**No, you can't.**

**Yes, I can. No, you can't.**

**Yes, I can. No, you can't.**

**Yes, I can,**

**Yes, I can!**

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Si sigues así morirás.

La castaña había estado luchando contra el jounin largo rato, al parecer él intentaba matarla pero ella no se rendiría, era momento de dejar de ser esa chica débil que se escondía tras sus compañeros, si quería llegar a ser como Tsunade, tenía que poner todo de sí.

—¡Yo sé que puedo! Incluso lo superaré a usted Kakashi-sensei.

**Anything you can be**

**I can be greater.**

**Sooner or later,**

**I'm greater than you.**

Tenten se levantó del suelo, titubeó por las heridas que la derrumbaban pero enseguida volvió a tomar su arma colocándose en posición de batalla. Respiraba dificultosamente y sentía un temblor en sus piernas.

La castaña reanudó sus fuerzas y mientras se repetía mentalmente "si puedo", corría en dirección hacia el jounin que la esperaba para cualquier ataque. Ella usaba hábilmente el bo, si ya era una maestra con ésta arma, ahora se levantaba como si hubiese entrenado durante años.

**No, you're not. Yes, I am.**

**No, you're not. Yes, I am.**

**No, you're NOT!. Yes, I am.**

**Yes, I am!**

—Ríndete ya —él esquivaba los ataques pretendiendo que le era sencillo, pero en realidad se notaba una mejora en la agilidad—, no podrás lograrlo.

—¡Si podré! —Exclamó asestando un fuerte golpe por el costado del shinobi, soltó el arma retrocediendo 4 metros de un salto y con gran rapidez sacó un par de pergaminos que colocó en el suelo— ¡Dragones gemelos ascendentes!

**I can shoot a partridge**

**With a single cartridge.**

**I can get a sparrow**

**With a bow and arrow.**

**I can live on bread and cheese.**

**And only on that?**

**Yes.**

**So can a rat!**

**Any note you can reach**

**I can go higher.**

**I can sing anything**

**Higher than you.**

**No, you can't. (High)**

**Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)**

**Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)**

**Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)**

**Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)**

**Yes, I CAN! (Highest)**

La kunoichi sacó diversas armas del par de pergaminos que subían en forma de dragones, cada arma fue lanzada de forma estratégica, pues el azar no ayudaría demasiado. En alta velocidad, logró crear un encierro alrededor del albino, asestaría una última arma contra él como movimiento triunfal pero antes de que el shuriken de gran tamaño tocara la piel de Hatake, éste había cambiado lugar con uno de los troncos de alrededor.

—Muy lenta —musitó Kakashi apareciendo tras Tenten que apenas captaba su presencia y era amenazada con un kunai en la garganta—. Morirás.

Cerró los ojos resignada a su destino, sintió la cuchilla que lentamente intentaba penetrar su blanca piel pero… ¡No! Ella no moriría ahí, no así. Con un movimiento de su mano, separó el brazo que sostenía el arma; un largo pero superficial rasguño marcó su cuello.

—Puedo superarlo Kakashi-sensei —repetía para sus adentros—, se lo mostraré.

**Anything you can buy**

**I can buy cheaper.**

**I can buy anything**

**Cheaper than you.**

Buscó ansiosa un tercer pergamino procurando la distancia entre ella y su oponente. No quiso dejar espacios para darle oportunidad al jounin de descifrar su estrategia. A penas halló la ocasión y ya lanzaba desde su pergamino una enorme bola de fuego con forma de dragón en contra del Hatake.

—Por mi y los demás mejoraré —miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado como el fuego arrasaba con todo a su paso—, si quiero ser como Tsunade-sama debo mejorar.

—Irrelevante —murmuró el varón quién antes de ser golpeado por la flama ya había transportado el jutsu a la dimensión de su ojo izquierdo—, comienza a cansarse.

**Fifty cents?**

**Forty cents! Thirty cents?**

**Twenty cents! No, you can't!**

**Yes, I can,**

**Yes, I can!**

**Anything you can say**

**I can say softer.**

**I can say anything**

**Softer than you.**

**No, you can't. (Softly)**

**Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)**

**Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)**

**Yes, I can. (Softer)**

**YES, I CAN! (Full volume)**

**I can drink my liquor**

**Faster than a flicker.**

**I can drink it quicker**

**And get even sicker!**

**I can open any safe.**

**Without bein' caught?**

**Sure.**

**That's what I thought-**

**you crook!**

**Any note you can hold**

**I can hold longer.**

**I can hold any note**

**Longer than you.**

—¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!

Ella misma sabía desde antes que su cuerpo le exigía un descanso, su cuerpo ya temblaba de agotamiento pues antes de aquella pelea "amistosa", había estado en entrenamiento físico. Si, era verdad que Guy los había presionado mucho a ella y sus compañeros en cuanto a resistencia física, sin embargo, ella siempre había sido la primera en caer. ¡No! Ésta vez no sería igual que siempre! Era verdad que incluso Guy no lograba ganarle al albino en todas las competencias, pero ella ya estaba decidida a ganar, si no lo hacía, se consideraría inútil por el resto de su vida.

—Fue suficiente, ya no puedes continuar —se cubrió el ojos del sharingan que sólo había usado para ese último jutsu—, regresemos a la aldea.

—¡Alto! —Respiró hondo tomando de entre sus cosas un par de pergaminos de los cuales extrajo varios shurikens— Yo aún puedo pelear.

La kunoichi debía aprovechar que el doujutsu había sido cubierto nuevamente, debía reunir sus últimas energías para evitar que el cansancio ralentizara sus movimientos en el último ataque que planeaba hacer. Ese ataque sería el que calificaría su desempeño de todos esos años de preparación como ninja.

**No, you can't.**

**Yes, I can No, you can't.**

**Yes, I can No, you can't.**

**Yes, I can**

**Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T-**

**CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)**

**Yes, you ca-a-a-an!**

—¡Espera! ¡Detente! —Quiso detener a la castaña que había retrocedido algunos metros del albino— ¡Tu cuerpo no lo resistirá!

Ahora haría uso de sus jutsus más poderosos pero en combinación, tenía un nuevo plan y esperaba con ahínco que funcionara, ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que el jounin le advertía. Estaba decidida, ella no perdería y de ser lo contrario moriría en manos de ese hombre.

—No perderé mi objetivo —se dijo así misma poniendo en posición un nuevo par de pergaminos—, sólo así lo conseguiré.

**Anything you can wear**

**I can wear better.**

**In what you wear**

**I'd look better than you.**

**In my coat?**

**In your vest! In my shoes?**

**In your hat! No, you can't!**

**Yes, I can**

**Yes, I CAN!**

**Anything you say**

**I can say faster.**

**I can say anything**

**Faster than you.**

**No, you can't. (Fast)**

**Yes, I can. (Faster) No, you can't. (Faster)**

**Yes, I can. (Faster) Noyoucan't. (Faster)**

**Yes I can! (Fastest)**

**I can jump a hurdle.**

**I can wear a girdle.**

**I can knit a sweater.**

**I can fill it better!**

**I can do most anything!**

**Can you bake a pie? No.**

**Neither can I.**

**Anything you can sing**

**I can sing sweeter.**

**I can sing anything**

**Sweeter than you.**

**No, you can't. (Sweetly)**

**Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)**

**Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)**

**Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)**

**Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)**

—¡Detente! —Insistió, pero era demasiado tardo, la castaña ya estaba preparada y su mirada estaba llena de convicción, estaba ajena a cualquier cosa que no perteneciera a su plan por superarse—. Debo detener esto.

Los dragones ascendentes subieron abasteciéndola de armas, intentó de nuevo la jaula de armamentos alrededor de Hatake, éste quedó dentro y cuando ella lanzó un gran shuriken, el jounin desapareció… ella ya estaba preparada, apenas el arma había salido de su mano tomó un último pergamino con el que invocó de nuevo el dragón de fuego que dirigió a sus espaldas donde Kakashi hacía su aparición tras el kawarimi no jutsu.

—¡Lo logré! —Respiraba con dificultad pero eso no le evitó esbozar una sonrisa de victoria— Ya no soy una inútil…

Lo último que vio fue el fuego impactarse en el cuerpo del sensei. Su cuerpo se había quedado sin fuerzas, cayó al suelo cerrando sus ojos lentamente, había quedado inconsciente por la fatiga.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Abrió los ojos incorporándose al mundo, estaba en el hospital de Konoha y a su lado había alguien cuidándola— ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Cómo es que…? —no, no quería matarlo pero él estaba ahí como si nada ¿acaso su jutsu había fallado? ¡Pero ella vio como él había sido dañado!— No pude vencerlo, soy un fracaso.

**Yes, I can! No, you can't!**

—Eres buena Tenten. No dejes de entrenar y en un par de años podrías superarme —alentó Hatake—, pero no te sobre esfuerces, no mejorarás si mueres.

Kakashi hizo una señal de despedida desapareciendo de la vista de la kunoichi, de no ser que él hizo uso de un genjutsu para engañarla y pensara que de verdad había atacado, el cuerpo de ella habría seriamente dañado. De haberse logrado el plan de la castaña, él habría quedado gravemente lastimado por quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado.


End file.
